eL REgREsO dE LoRD vOLdEMoRT
by seanmaniatica
Summary: VOLDEMORT REGRESA A ACABAR CON HOGWARTS,PERO SU REGRESO PROCEDE DE UNA ENERGÍA MUY CURIOSA¿ PODRÁ VOLDEMORT ACABAR CON HOGWARTS? ¿ESTE SERÁ EL FIN DE HARRY POTTER? ¿ QUE OCULTA GOYLE?


"El Regreso De Lord Voldemort"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
- no sé que hacer,con cada chica que veo, yo... yo... yo... me altero, en especial con...con...- pensaba harry   
  
-HERMIONE!!!!- dijo muy fuerte  
  
- que pasa, harry?  
  
- no, nada  
  
- entonces por qué me llamas, estas muy distraido...en qué pensabas?  
  
- en ron  
  
- ron?  
  
- si  
  
- y por qué dijiste mi nombre?  
  
-es que me acordé de que no hice la tarea de historia de la magia y ya oíste a binns.  
  
- si harry, debes hacerla, yo te ayudaré  
  
- espera, ¿ haz visto a ginny?  
  
- no, por que?  
  
- no, es solo que despues de lo que pasamos creo que le debo decir que me gusta otra chica  
  
- y..quien????  
  
- ya lo sabrás.  
  
  
  
- hermione!!!!!!!!!  
  
- que ron?  
  
- quieres dar un paseo?  
  
- claro,eh ron..yo te quiero confesar algo  
  
- si, y que es?- dijo ron muy entusiasmado  
  
- yo estoy muy inetresada en un chico y pues...¡¡¡¡¡lo amo esa es la verdad!!!!!  
  
- y sabes que siente por ti?- dijo ron muy interesado y de pronto pensó que ese peto blanco de hermione se veía muy exitante  
  
- no, por eso te lo digo, ya se lo dije y pues no se como reaccione- de pronto el pantalón de ron se vio más lleno, ehhhh, mejor dicho, menos vacío.  
  
- tal vez te ama y no sabe como decirtelo- dijo ron acercandose poco a poco a hermione  
  
- no lo creo- dijo hermione muy tierna  
  
- yo creo que es lo más probable- cad avez más cerca, casi hasta el punto de rozarse los labios.  
  
- no creo que goyle se fije en mí  
  
-ahh..¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿que??????????? ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿goyle???????? no puedo creerlo hermione, como puedes fijarte en goyle, es tan tonto, tan estúpido, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer  
  
- ron, es que es tan musculoso, tan alto, tan...tan...bueno y tiene un inmenso, pero muy inmenso...corazón.  
  
- no puede ser hermione, NO  
  
- claro que si ron, puede ser  
  
- no lo puedo creer  
  
- ron, son mis sentimientos  
  
- pero hermione... es un insulto para harry y para mi, es hijo de un mortífago  
  
- pero el no lo es ron, y no creo que lo sepa- hermione lo defendía como fuera.  
  
- no lo puedo creer  
  
- yo tampoco, es una aveja puede estar posada en una hierba de maleza, he leído  
  
- no hablo de eso!!!!!!  
  
- ahh, y entonces de qué?  
  
- de goyle  
  
- pero por que no lo crees si es muy simple, yo lo amo, y espero que me corresponda  
  
- y???  
  
- y quiero que le preguntes si me quiere  
  
- que??? estas loca!  
  
- no, solo te pido un favor  
  
- no, no, no. nunca lo haré. ni aunque fuera lo último que hiciera .NO!!!!!  
  
  
  
- hola goyle- dijo ron  
  
-ah, hola  
  
- hey, yo quería que me dijieras cuales son tus intenciones con hermione?- goyle estaba entre unas 15 chicas, todas colgadas de él y pidiendole que estudiara con ellas  
  
- bueno, me la quiero ligar en mi cama, hacer todo lo que mi creatividad me pida y botarla como a todas las chicas- pensó goyle algo fuerte  
  
- que???????  
  
- que la quiero con todo mi corazon, la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella, es lo más bello del mundo y mi corazón la pide. es mi SOL, mi luna, mis estrellas, mis testiculos, digo, mi tesoro, es todo para mí.  
  
- bueno, adiós- dijo ron algo desanimado  
  
  
  
- no me lo puedo creer!! es espectacular, gracias ron- gritó hermione por todos los pasillos de la escuela  
  
mientras tanto...  
  
- te amo, ay, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha que es esto, que creativo, que, que, que corazón mas grande, nunca lo pense- gritó harry que estaba en la cama de goyle, al arrendaba y que estaba algo alejada de todos los profesores, prefectos etc.  
  
- yo también, eres magnífico-  
  
- creavey, ha, ay, espera nooooooooooooooooooo... siento que se me fue toda la energia, nos vemos mañana a las 8:00 pm. adiós- dijo harry despues de una horrible sensación  
  
  
  
2 meses después....  
  
- ay, ah. ah. ah goyle, eres magnífico, que bueno que no arrendaste tu cama hoy, nos fue muy útil- dijo una de las tantas chicas que se liaba goyle diaramente  
  
- bueno , ya, este, adios- se despidió goyle despues de su cojeo  
  
- esta bien, nos vemos.  
  
  
mientras tanto...  
  
- no se qué hacer solo, ni siquiera millicent se fija en mí, como puedo ser virgen, creo que estoy desesperado que me ligaría hasta a trelawney, aunque pensandolo bien no esta nada mal, tiene unos senos bein formados y aunque es un pococ vieja...ah..no importa, con la luz apagada son todas iguales, además la muñeca inflable que nos compramos a medias con hagrid ya esta que revienta y bueno, no se como vaciarla antes. así que, lo haré, me ligaré a trelawney- pensaba ron.  
  
- lo haré!- dijo decidido y fue directo a arrendar la cama de goyle, ay que sabía que la única que no se negaría sería trelawney.  
  
  
- ha, ha, haaaaahy, eres muy creativo he, he, ea, ea  
  
- ron  
  
- ron, se me olvida con esto del alzheimer  
  
- lo sé, lo sé  
  
  
... 2 segundos después  
  
- ya, que lindo fue, pero tengo que hacer clase adios, he, ea, ea  
  
- ron  
  
- adiós ron y espero que nos volvamos a ver. adiós.  
  
  
ron miró por la ventana y vio la NIEVE y despues de la vieja y ver a la NIEVE le dieron ganas de comer charqui.( *chiste interno*)  
  
... 2 meses después.  
  
mientras todo el año todo el colegio ligo en al cama de goyle, como ahora:  
  
- auuuuuuu, auuuuuuuuu, auuuuuuuu, eres demasiado, demasiado, demasiado. auuuuuuuu, muy, muuy creativo, pero estoy muy agotada asi que me tengo que despegar de tí- dijo hermioen algo adolorida a goyle.  
  
- bueno, yo también, pero estuviste muy bien asi que adiós.  
  
a los dos minutos de descanso ya lo volvian a hacer y no sabian lo que estaba ocurriendo en el fondo del colchón, justo en el medio, había una sustancia rosa estaba apunto de tomar al forma de Lord Voldemort. ya que nadie sabía que en todo el año escolar voldemort ha estado absorviendo toda al energía sexula de todas las personas que han jodido en la cama de goyle y por eso son tan creativos y placenteros.  
en ese momento lord voldemort salió del colchón y llevó a todos los habitantes de hogwarts al gran salón.  
cuando todos pasaban por las inmensas puertas del gran salón, Voldemort les iba explicando todo lo que había hecho para conseguir su vida. parecía el final y todos perdían als esperanzas.  
Voldemort estaba revisando si estaban todos en al mesa junto a la gran puerta del gran salón, cuando en ese momento la gran puerta se abrió hasta el fondo golpeando y aplastando ferezmente a Voldemort, haciendolo puré de papas.  
  
- oh, lo siento, tenía cagadera, es que pomfrey me dio "ciruelax" y me retrasé- era neville.  
  
  
... y asi fue como Lord Voldemort se fue a la misma mierdaaaa!!!  
  
  
  
Y COLORÍN COLORADO, ESTE CUENTO SE HA ACABADO.  
  
  
CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
*** LA AUTORA: SOL KELLY TORRES MORAGA***.  
  
o--------------------------o------------------------o----------------------o---------------------o-------------------o 


End file.
